


【soramafu】恋爱勇者

by SakumaIki



Category: soramafu - Fandom, そらまふ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Kudos: 5





	【soramafu】恋爱勇者

闪光灯刺入眼瞳使他有一瞬间失神，当了两年平面模特的他立刻调整好心态冲镜头微微一笑，摄影师大呼一声“Amazing！”，疯狂地按了几次快门抓住这个甜美的笑容。まふまふ抱着大型的褐色毛毛熊坐在王座上，根据摄影师提出的要求换了个姿势，将双腿搭在扶把上，毛毛熊顺着丝绸般顺滑的衣服滑落到地面，他扬起下巴，冷冷地看着镜头，猩红色眼瞳里留存的只有冰块的温度，他想象自己是个没落的国王，不再受人宠爱与崇拜，行尸走肉的他在一片空白世界中还固执地抓着这个毛毛熊，像是抓住了最后一丝希望。接着，他面无表情地扯过毛毛熊，修长的手指抠住毛毛熊的肩膀一用力，只听见“撕拉——”一声，棉花从里面爆出来，几块小小的棉花跳到他那头褐色头发上，他的样子很孩子气，双眼低垂，两腮鼓起，不解气般将毛毛熊的一部分扔到地上，棉花轻盈地跳起来，如同羽毛。

“停，非常好。”金发的摄影师是まふまふ的忠实粉丝，他兴奋地挥舞着双臂，完全忘记自己手上贵重的照相机，“まふくん实在是太棒了，我保证，这套图片会由我亲自来修，把你变成一个使男女都为你沦陷的孩子王。”

“老师，这个比喻有点不对吧。”助手赶紧拿过照相机。

“闭嘴，”见まふまふ走过来，摄影师上前去勾住他的脖子，凑到他耳边操着一口不标准的日语问道，“今晚有空吗，一起庆祝一下？”

まふまふ扫了他一眼，猩红色的瞳仁里还残留着冰冷的温度，“谢谢您的邀请，不过我今晚有约了。”

“ok。”摄影师耸耸肩，对于他的拒绝已经是习以为常。外界都很在意这位歌手兼模特身份的偶像会选择和哪种女人谈恋爱，因为他太乖了，不去夜店不吸烟不饮酒，甚至可以说不碰女人，一点绯闻都没有。

まふまふ回到后台，小心地取下红色美瞳，戴上无镜片的黑框眼镜，换回宽松的便服，手指插入发间搔乱那头打理得很细致的头发，他卸下了偶像的包袱，镜中的他瞬间变回失去光彩的普通男生，只是那张漂亮的面容和高挑的身材还是会吸引人们的注意。经纪人出现在门口，他不过是比まふまふ大一岁，却担当起大哥哥的角色，看见まふまふ还在愣神，便走进去轻轻推了他一把，“你还在想什么呢，饿了吧？我们去吃饭。”

“不了，今晚有约。”まふまふ露出疲惫的笑容。

“哦~我明白了，那我送你回家吧。”经纪人会心一笑，推着他前进，“好啦好啦，工作结束了就该放松下来。”

划开手机屏幕，天气预报提示今晚会下雪，从窗口探出头来的まふまふ抬头看了眼浓墨般的夜色，呼出一口白气，消散在半空中。开着的电视突然发出一阵尖叫声，他回过头去，看见出现在荧幕上的人：原本还懒懒地坐在舞台边缘突然跳下来和伸出手的粉丝击掌的そらる，一手抚着立麦一手放在侧脸陶醉地唱着歌的そらる，当mc时拿着猫耳一脸无奈的そらる……今天是そらる的最后一场个人演唱会，他总喜欢把演唱会的日期选在十二月到一月之间，说这样预示着过去与未来，今年的演唱会结束了，但明年的演唱会还会进行。

属于不同公司但在同一个领域发展的他们在外界看来毫无关系，上节目不会安排在一起，去录音室不会相遇，更别说同台演出。他们就像白云与青鸟，在同一片蓝天下活动，却不会有交错点。

まふまふ将头埋进屈起的膝盖中，愣了好一会儿，直到电视播放起广告来，他才跳下沙发去洗澡。

洗完澡后整个人都放松下来，他低头嗅了嗅手背上的沐浴露味道，满足地笑了，一整天工作所带来的疲惫感虽然已经被热水冲走了不少但在身体彻底放松后便又涌上了大脑，原本还想上推特看看粉丝们的评论，可当脑袋一沾到枕头就变得昏昏沉沉的，他闭上眼，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，黑了屏的手机啪嗒一声掉在他脸上，滑落到脖颈处。

半夜果真下起了鹅毛大雪，这是今年冬天的第一场雪，屋顶，枝头，墙角都铺上了一层又一层的白雪。

玄关处有人进来了，轻手轻脚的，似乎是害怕发出什么声响吵醒屋内的人，他先是脱下大衣扔到沙发上，衣服上有一个个深色的小圆点，那是细雪遇到体温融化之后形成的水珠，接着他跑进浴室随便地洗了个澡，出来时带着一身的热气。

将手机拿开，放到床头柜上，床沿陷了下去，そらる拂开まふまふ脸上的发丝，在那细滑的皮肤上吻了一下。

“まふまふ。”

他低喃道。

一向浅眠的まふまふ还是醒了，倒不如说是被对方故意吵醒的，他还没睁开眼就伸出双臂环住了前方的人，额头往他怀里蹭，像极了某种小动物。

“抱歉，吵醒你了，今天工作顺利吗？”

“嗯，还好。”

そらる把被子往上扯起，好让它为怀里的人增加一点温度，比起热水，还是まふまふ的体温更为温暖，他的下巴搁在まふまふ的肩窝上，鼻尖埋进头发里，嗅着那股混杂着まふまふ味道的沐浴露香味。

“好痒……我看到了，そらるさん的最后一场演唱会举行得很成功呢。”まふまふ想躲开，却被抱得更紧，他们顺势倒在床上，四目相视。

“嗯，我有邀请你的，是你自己不去而已。”他啃咬着锁骨上的那一片皮肤，语气有点不爽。

“这次的工作不能推啊。”まふまふ顺着そらる的头发一下一下地抚摸着，在他伸出舌头舔了一下乳首时下意识抓住头发，“等等、现在就做吗？”

“不然呢？”

そらる跨坐在まふまふ身上，将他睡衣的扣子一颗一颗地解开，露出大片白皙皮肤，指尖划过的地方都能引起身下的人儿的颤抖，まふまふ咬住袖子，瞪了そらる一眼，没有说话。

“我不喜欢你做模特，”稍微做了一点前戏就直奔主题的そらる拉开まふまふ的裤头，手指描绘那已经开始挺立的地方，“但是我也不想扼杀你的梦想。”

“嗯...对不起，唔！！”

そらる慢慢地撸动那性器，使它更加的挺立，敏感的まふまふ想要蜷缩起来，却无奈对方早就压住他的双腿使他不得动弹，前端开始有反应了，溢出些许液体来，そらる倾身过去咬住まふまふ的耳垂，加快了手中的动作。

“まふまふ，你是我的。”

まふまふ的眼瞳里溢满了生理性盐水，他恳求般点头，还扬起下巴想要索吻。

“就那么想要我啊？”说完，そらる减慢了动作，继续着刚才没做完的前戏——亲吻身体的每一部分。

雪越下越大，室内的温度骤然升高。

そらる抽插着，视线范围内是まふまふ那具满是啃咬痕迹的身体，还没来得及擦走的泪水就这么流落下来，そらる知道まふまふ快到极限了，已经射过一次的性器再次硬起来，浓稠的白浊粘附在两人的大腿上，经过摩擦晕开来。

そらる突然搂紧了まふまふ，头埋进他的湿漉发丝间，他用力地往前挺进，感受到まふまふ后穴一紧后便插得更深，浓烈的情欲充满了整个脑袋，兴奋的血液似乎都往同一个地方窜去，他在射出来的同时听见了まふまふ的呜咽声，看来对方也射了。

身上黏糊糊的很不舒服，そらる想起浴缸里还没放走的热水，抱起筋疲力尽的他，温柔地亲了一下他的脸颊，怀里的人满足地笑了，找了个更舒服的位置睡了过去。

まふまふ坐在餐厅的角落里看着粉丝们在网上的讨论，嘴角上扬再上扬，他和そらる交往已经有两年了，只是两人都隐藏得很好，对外公布是单身，偶尔背着偶像包袱装作支支吾吾的不肯说出喜欢的女生类型，即使是休息日也是躲在家里练练歌看看动漫，狗仔队根本无从下手。

当まふまふ还在看得津津有味时上完洗手间的そらる刚好来到他身后，以他的角度可以看到那个似乎永远都长不大的人在做什么。そらる感到有些好笑，明明当初是这个人说想要低调谈恋爱，现在却在那里看热闹看得起劲，他拍了拍まふまふ的头顶，对方吓得差点把手机给扔掉。

“你可以现在就发个推特说吃饭偶遇そらる。”他边坐下边说道。

“呜哇，那样肯定会吓死她们的，そらるさん别开玩笑了….”

そらる叉走まふまふ碟里的肉块塞进嘴里，神情认真，“我没有在开玩笑。”

对方立刻双眼发光地盯着自己，接着又变得垂头丧气的，“不行啊，一旦公布了恋情，就要面临着经纪公司和媒体的压力，粉丝们也会有意见的。”

“我倒不这样觉得。”

そらる又叉起一块肉，这次他递给了まふまふ。

“你知道的，我和公司的关系一向都不太好，之前推掉了几个平面工作，搞得高层那边气到不行，要不是不能再推工作，我早就来看你的演唱会了。”まふまふ吃起东西来像只可爱的小仓鼠，嚼嚼嚼的，“そらるさん总是一副处事不惊的样子，这样显得我对我们的爱情很神经质啊。”

そらる愣了一下，伸出手想要揉乱まふまふ的头发，视线扫过对面坐着的人，发现那个人正用手机对着他们。按道理来说，两人都带着口罩和黑框眼镜，加上普通得再也不能普通的便服，正常人是不会认得出来的，但这个人无论是选择位置还是穿着来说都很明显地和他们一样在掩饰着些什么，想到这里そらる毫不犹豫地越过まふまふ的肩膀抓起身后的连衣帽一把套住まふまふ的头，抓过他的手冲出餐厅。

还没反应过来的まふまふ嘴里还含着肉，唔唔了几声看见そらる的严肃表情便明白过来，反握住そらる的手：“我们要去哪里？”

“人多的地方。”そらる戴好口罩，帮まふまふ调整了一下口罩位置后刚好看见狗仔跑出来，赶紧拉着まふまふ以百米冲刺的速度穿过一条仅容两人的巷子来到繁华的商业街。

天色已暗，两旁的商铺陆续亮起了灯，照亮了行人的脸庞。他们如同水中鱼儿灵活地钻进人群，这给狗仔的追踪增加了难度，好不容易快要追上，眨眼间却发现他们不见了。

そらる他们绕过还在建造中的大型圣诞树，走进了商场，乘坐升降梯到达二楼，他先让まふまふ躲在柱子后面，自己偷偷从围栏边探出头，发现狗仔在楼下兜圈子，左顾右盼的正为找不着目标人物而烦恼。

そらる松了口气，回去跟还在喘着气的まふまふ说：“他暂时找不到我们，但还是要尽快出去。”

“要是拍到什么照片就糟糕了。”まふまふ忧心忡忡地看向そらる。

“没事的，不用担心，”そらる压低了帽檐，所投下的阴影让人看不清表情，他向迎面走来的保安说了几句话，又折回来拉住まふまふ的手，“我们该走了，还跑得动吗？”

“嗯。”

狗仔站在原地翻看着そらる的推特，想要从中找到蛛丝马迹，突然手腕被抓住，他抬头看见一脸严肃的保安正站在他面前。

“干嘛呢你。”

“有人说你一直在跟踪他，所以请你跟我去一趟保安室。”

“等等，搞什么啊，我是记者！记者！我只是来...”

“有什么话到保安室再说！”

趁着两人还在拉扯中，そらる带着まふまふ从另一个出口离开，混入人群中沿着街道一直走到尽头，这才拐弯回到人少的地方。

“吓死我了......”まふまふ紧紧握住そらる的手，并将口罩扯开了一点点以便呼吸得更加顺畅，些许白色的热气喷出来，随即又消散。

“这样下去不是办法...”そらる欲言又止。

“我知道，但还想再坚持一阵子，起码等到这次的照片公布了再说。”

そらる点点头，帮他整理衣领，“嗯，你说了算。”

まふまふ在完成模特工作的第三天就接收到经纪人发过来的信息，附带一份未对外公布的词曲，听说这次是电视剧的导演亲自邀请まふまふ来唱主题曲的，他粗略看了一遍歌词，打开手机网页查找关于这部电视剧的资料。

“你在看什么？”

正值休息期的そらる一大早的就从家里跑来这边和恋人独处，他喝了一口咖啡，凑过去眯起眼看屏幕，上面是电视剧的剧情概述，一个关于女主角遭遇车祸醒来忘记男朋友的狗血故事。

“你要唱主题曲？”

“嗯，被邀请的。”

“是个不错的机会。”

“被你这个当红歌手一说，我觉得好紧张。”まふまふ顺势倒在他怀里，举起手机继续看了起来。

そらる像逗猫一样一会儿去捏まふまふ的脸蛋，一会儿又将发丝缠绕在指尖，等过了许久才开口：“还记得当初你突然发布第一张专辑时发生的事吗？”

“当然记得，那个时候黑粉骂得可厉害了，”他面不改色地说着，“我还被那些恶劣的评论吓得不敢上台演唱，一个人躲在厕所里大哭。”

然后，是碰巧上厕所的そらる听见哭声敲开了他的门。

“受到你的鼓励后我就抱着去死的勇气上台演唱了，没想到就这样堵住了他们的嘴。”

“这就是你的实力，所以这次也一样，不要去在意别人，做好你自己就行。”

“谢谢你，そらるさん。”まふまふ撑起身子，在そらる脸上亲了一下，接着用鼻尖去蹭他的鼻尖。

そらる顺手拿起放在桌面的东西，扣在まふまふ头上。

“这是什么……猫耳？！哪里来的猫耳？”まふまふ摸到了毛茸茸的触感，吃惊地喊出来。

“估计是这期杂志送来的赠品，嗯，这样看也挺可爱的。”そらる捏了捏他的鼻子。

まふまふ恍然大悟，起身跨坐在そらる的双腿上，双手环住他的脖子。

“まふまふ……”

“碰碰人家嘛。”

“等等……”

“才不要。”

说完，用吻堵住了そらる的嘴。

所以.....这是什么情况！？

まふまふ目瞪口呆地看着そらる从录音室门口走进来，脸上还挂着职业性笑容。

“哎呀，我忘了跟你说，这次是合作曲，你要和这位歌手，也就是そらるさん一同唱这首歌哦。”偶尔会失职的经纪人不好意思地凑到他耳边解释了一番后，冲そらる说道，“这位是まふまふ，”等他俩客客气气地握了手，他又说，“听说そらるさん的经纪人生病了，他还好吗？”

“并无大碍，只是怕把感冒传染给你们。”

“没事就好。”见まふまふ愣在那里，便边用手肘去撞他边耳语：“干嘛露出一副天呐我喜欢的人就在我面前的表情？”

まふまふ刷地脸红了，狠狠地回瞪他一眼。面前的そらる或许是听见了，也戏谑地勾起嘴角，まふまふ转为瞪他，接着被经纪人拖走。

“抱歉，我们先去开开声。”

当两人站在一起唱合唱部分时，让在场的所有工作人员都大吃一惊，两人百分之九十的默契度使这首歌的情感上升了一个高度，そらる在まふまふ的引领下感情变得更加浓烈，而まふまふ的高音在そらる的低音衬托下宛如展开双翼低空盘旋的青鸟。

两人坐在沙发上等待工作人员对曲子进行调试。玻璃窗倒映出人影，まふまふ盯着自己的身影，视线慢慢转移到旁边的そらる身上，他正低头玩着手机，两人的歌声传了出来，让まふまふ回想起他们在家里一起讨论歌曲，并在激动之处默契地唱了出来的画面。

突然，まふまふ惊讶地转过头去，他还是低着头单手托着手机刷推特，另一只手垂了下来搭在沙发垫上，尾指勾住了まふまふ的尾指。

来自そらる的温度传达到自己的心房，まふまふ抿嘴一笑，动了一下尾指表示自己的开心，在工作人员转过头来的前一秒收回手，假装很乖巧地等待着结果。

“各位都辛苦啦。”

まふまふ关上门，和そらる对视了一眼。经纪人还需要留下来和工作人员进行下一步的计划，只好让まふまふ先自行回去。

“你家还是我家？”そらる率先提出两人都想问的问题。

“你家。”まふまふ和他肩并肩走在走廊上，随后又担心地抬头问他，“明天的娱乐新闻会有我们吧？”

“嗯。”

“你早就知道合作这件事了？”看见そらる点头后，他显得有些生气，“为什么要瞒着我。”

“如果我说出来，你肯定会拒绝这个机会。”

まふまふ无言以对，的确以自己怕事的性格，肯定会第一时间打电话给经纪人推掉这个工作。

“我们不是约好等平面照片出来了才公布吗？”

“在他们眼里看来，我们只是初步接触，まふまふ，你是不是想太多了。”そらる不耐烦了。

“我只是怕被记者挖出什么来。”まふまふ停下了脚步，神情焦急。

“行了，我们别吵了。”

“我没有在跟你吵。”他快步往前走，丢下そらる。

“喂，又说去我家。”

“今天免谈。”

まふまふ回头，冲他做了个鬼脸。

果不其然，第二天的娱乐新闻有三分之一的版面是写そらる和まふまふ的初接触与关于合作曲的有关介绍，这也给电视剧起了很大的宣传作用，但有些不理智的粉丝在网上要求电视剧的主角换成まふまふ。

“不需要为了我去争取什么，我想要的，我自己会去争取，谢谢你们的关心。”发完这条推特后，まふまふ松了口气，倒在沙发上，晃悠着双腿。

“看你的样子不像是已经解决了苦恼。”そらる拿着书坐到まふまふ旁边。

“他们不乖。”まふまふ叹了口气，收回了双腿改为面向そらる盘腿而坐。

“但是他们会听你的话。”

そらる把书放在双膝上一页一页地翻看，其实他心不在焉，看书的心思全放在担心まふまふ的情绪上面。

“要是そらるさん也听我的话就好了。”

手指摩挲着纸张的边缘，他侧过头去看まふまふ，温柔地笑了，“我有听你的话啊，那个时候可是有乖乖地接受你的表白。”说完，过于锋利的纸张边缘划破了皮肤，痛得他倒吸了一口气。

“受伤了？让我看看。”

前一刻还浸在甜蜜话语中的まふまふ回过神来，拉过そらる的手指来仔细检查，幸好伤口很浅，只是渗了一点血出来，他冲伤口吹了吹，小声地喃喃道：“给你吹吹，痛痛都飞走。”

“我又不是小孩子。”そらる挣脱开他的手，捧起了まふまふ的脸蛋。

“放心吧，无论发生了什么事，我都会在你身边。”

他凑近まふまふ，以为要亲吻的まふまふ赶紧闭上眼，意料之中的事没有发生，他睁开一只眼来，正巧そらる在这个时候吻上了自己的眼帘。

是个轻柔的吻，宛如羽毛落下。

巨型海报被安排挂在位于繁华地段的商场外侧，原本人们都如水般流去，如今却停下了脚步，仰头看向这张展示给世人看的海报。

今天天气很好，湛蓝色的天空中浮着几片白云。在这张银灰色质感的海报里面，拖着毛毛熊的まふまふ侧坐在王座上冷眼看着众人。高傲的国王护着他的将要支离破碎的王座，手里抓住象征着希望的毛毛熊，柔光勾勒出那张漂亮脸蛋的轮廓，猩红色的眼瞳里闪着宛如野兽般凶狠的光，他的眼里充满了对众人的嘲讽，但更多的还是挣扎过后残余下来的固执。

戴着鸭舌帽与口罩的まふまふ用手机朝着这张海报拍了一张，找到置顶的聊天对象点击发送。网上出现的一大片热论可以分为两种，好评与批判，不过他选择了勇敢地去面对这一切，如果连这种恶劣评语都无法接受，他就没资格继续前进。

手机震动了一下，是在外地出差的そらる发来的消息，简单的一句恭喜就让まふまふ开心得忍不住捂着嘴笑。

画面切换回网页，这评论越看越不对劲，不如说以前的cp粉只是在自己的圈子里撒一下糖什么的，现在却跑出来在发布商的评论下面讨论起他和そらる来，まふまふ跟着评论给的网址进入浏览，看到标题后心脏骤然收缩，他屏住了呼吸。

【そらる和まふまふ幽会，不但甜蜜对视，还互相喂食。】

下面附着两张照片，一张是他们相视而笑，一张是まふまふ咬住了そらる递过来的肉块。

手机开始不停地震动，是经纪人打来的电话，まふまふ感觉到血液全部冲上了脑袋，一时思考不了问题，他站在原地，呆呆看着手机屏幕上经纪人的名字在闪烁。

最后，他还是在经纪人准备挂电话之前接了起来。

“笨蛋！为什么不告诉我你和そらる在交往！？公司门口围了好多记者啊，电话也快被打爆了，你推特不仅涨粉，评论数量还一直不断上升……喂，喂？まふまふ，你有在听吗？”急得团团转的经纪人等待着まふまふ的回复，但那头只有人潮的声音。

“我是在和他交往，而且已经两年了。”沉默了好久的まふまふ深吸一口气，眼神定在某一块地砖上，“抱歉给你造成那么多麻烦，但剩下的由我来处理吧，我会在记者会上说清楚的，要是公司要辞退我我也没……”

“你在说什么啊？”经纪人打断他，“公布恋情这种事怎么也得由你们两个人一同出席啊。”

“什么？”

“你去看看他的推特吧，剩下的由我来处理。”

经纪人爽快地挂掉电话，原本以为会被大骂一通的まふまふ现在摸不着头脑，只好听话地打开そらる的推特。

只有简单一句话。

“我和まふまふ恋爱了。”

接着是一张他在海边的照片，依然是そらる式自拍方式，仅露了半张脸，而他的身后是写着まふまふ的名字的沙滩，ふ的后面还画了个小小的爱心当作是句号。

“放心吧，无论发生了什么事，我都会在你身边。”

估计每一对恋人都会跟对方说这句话，但能够实现的又有多少个？

まふまふ掀开鸭舌帽，丢开口罩，跳上附近的长椅，他清了清嗓子，抬起脸庞冲聚集在一起的人们喊道：

“我是まふまふ，是位歌手兼模特的偶像。”

“恋爱的对象是そらる。”

“以后也请多多指教了。”

END


End file.
